russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Suggestions
Ito po yung mga suggestions ko sa IBC-13: :1.) SOUNDS: Sana po maayos yung sounds ng IBC-13. Medyo mahina po. Dati rati kapag Volume 15, napakalakas ng sounds ng IBC-13 and napakaganda nun. And sana maayos din yung mono sounds ng IBC-13. :2.) COLOR: Doon po yung color quality ng mismong IBC-13. :3.) IBC TALENT MANAGEMENT AND DEVELOPMENT CENTER (IBC TALENT CENTER): Sana magkaroon din kayo nito para ma-handle ng maayos ang mga career ng mga stars niyo. :4.) IBC INTERACTIVE: Sana magkaroon din kayo ng interactive department para mapanatiling maayos ang mga sumusunod: *Updated ang websites ng IBC-13/E-mail address/Message board ng IBC-13 *Mobile service ng IBC-13 *Bantay-sarado ng mga moderators ang IBC Forums *Magkaroon pa ng websites ang IBC-13 :5.) STATION ID: Sana magkaroon din ng station ID ang IBC-13. Magkaroon din sana yearly Summer station ID at Christmas station ID. :6.) DZTV RADYO BUDYONG 1386 (AM STATION OF IBC): Sana nga magkaroon ng AM station ang IBC-13. Maganda kasi kung meronng DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 ang news and public service AM station para tuluy-tuloy ang serbisyo ng 'IBC News' :7.) 89 DMZ (DANZE MUSIC ZONE): Sana magkaroon pa ng mga DJs at itulad sana ang upscale format sa 89 DMZ na mas enjoy ang dance music. :8.) PUBLICITY: More publicity! More publicity sa mga shows sa tabloid, broadsheets, billboard, magazines, commercial sa TV, at sa radio stations niyo :9.) TEASERS/TRAILERS/PLUGS (PROMOTE): Para mas ma-excite ang mga tao kapag may bagong shows kayo. Magaling din naman po kayo gumawa ng teaser. Halimbawa na lamang ang mga teasers ng 'Philippine Idol' na mas nakapag-excite sa amin manood noon. Sana kapag magpo-promote kayo ng shows/events ay magkaroon sana ng marquee sa ibaba para maabisuhan ang mga manonood or advisory. :10.) MICROPHONES/LAPEL MIC: Pasensya na po kung pati ito dinamay ko po sa suggestions ko. Nakapanood po kasi ako noon ng primer ng IBC News and Current Affairs (IBC-13) para sa special coverage na 'Hatol ng Bayan 2016'. Ang hina ng mga boses nang mga guests. Kaya ayun po sana may sapat na lapel mic/microphones ang IBC-13. Sana may sapat na microphone din ang IBC-13 para sa IBC News. :11.) SPONSORS/ADVERTISERS: Sana magkaroon ng mga sponsors ang mga shows ng IBC-13 para mas maganda. :12.) PALABAN/IMPROVE NA 'IBC NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS': Sana magkaroon ng mga segments ang 'Express Balita' na ma-ilalaban sa 'TV Patrol' at '24 Oras'. Sana magkaroon din ng new improve OBB ng 'Express Balita' at 'News Team 13'. At sana mag-improve yung animations ng computer effects ng mga pag-flash ng news. At sana ay all Filipino language newscast kayo especially ang 'Express Balita' at 'News Team 13'. 'TV Patrol' segments: *Ronda Patrol (police report) *Kabayan Special Patrol *World Patrol (foreign news) *Winner sa Life *Lingkod Kapamilya Foundation (public service) *Weather Weather Lang (weather forecast) *Kaunting Kaalaman *Panalo 'To! *Lakas ng Pinoy *Sports Patrol (sports news) *Star Patrol (entertainment news) *Tara Grets *Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan '24 Oras' segments: *Alerto 24 (police report) *Kapusong Totoo (public service) *Imbestigador ng Bayan (investigative journalism) *IM Ready: GMA Weather (weather forecast) *Time Out (sports news) *Chika Minute (entertainment news) 'Express Balita' segments: *Lingkod Kapinoy (public service) *Serbisyo Express (public service for walk-in complainant) *Presinto 13 (police report) *Global Express (foreign news) *IBC Weather Center (weather forecast) *Sports Page (sports news) *Showbiz Express (entertainment news) *Kakaibang Kapinoy (features) News Personalities TV program: *Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly Gonzalo will be the news anchors of weeknights primetime news program: 'Express Balita' *Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco will be the news anchors of weekends primetime news program: 'Express Balita Weekend' *Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso will be the news anchors of late-night news program: 'News Team 13' *A current affairs talk show 'Forum ni Randy' (Wednesday) hosted by Randy David, similar to Public Forum in the 80's. *Vincent Santos, will be the news anchor of weekdays news bulletin 'IBC Newsbreak' *Merwin Llanza, will be the news anchor of weekends news bulletin 'IBC Newsbreak' *A reality police show 'Bitag: The New Generation' (Friday) similar to 'S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)' at 'Imbestigador' hosted by: Ben Tulfo *A medical show 'What's Up Doc?' (Sunday) similar to 'Salamat Dok!' at 'Pinoy M.D.' hosted by: Dr. Edwin Bien *A public serivce program 'Lingkod Kapinoy' (Thursday) hosted by Snooky Serna-Go featuring the projects and plans of the IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, the socio-civic arm. :Sana gamitin niyo palagi ang 'IBC Newsbreak' kapag may flash report. Gamitin niyo sana. :Gamitin niyo sana ang 'IBC Newsbreak' katulad ng ginagawa ng 'News Patrol' at 'GMA News Update'. 10:00am, 11:50am, 02:30pm, 04:30pm, 05:30pm, 09:00pm, 11:00pm :13.) "GO WITH THE FLOW": Kung anong tapatan ang pinag-gagawa ng ABS-CBN at GMA-7, tapatan niyo din. Katulad na lamang sa mga teleserye/teledrama/fantaserye/telefantasya sana tapatan niyo din sila. Parang ang dating niyo ay katulad sa South Korea, kung ang ABS-CBN ay parang KBS, ang GMA-7 ay parang MBC, ang IBC-13 ay parang SBS at tvN. :14.) REGIONAL STATIONS: Sana mas pinaganda pa ang programming ng IBC-13 sa regional stations. Alam ko naman pong magkakaroon ng improvement ang reception ng IBC-13 nationwide. :15.) PIRATAHIN/HIRE NIYO ANG MGA TALENTS/STARS NG ABS-CBN AT GMA-7: IBC-13 is home to the stars: Joey de Leon, APO Hiking Society, Kris Aquino, Tonton Gutierrez, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, etc. Mag-pirate/mag-hire sana ang IBC-13 ng mga stars ng ABS-CBN at GMA-7. Lalo na yung mga hindi na contract stars ng dalawang TV networks. Lalong-lalo na yung naka-tengga na mga stars ng ABS-CBN at GMA-7. Offeran niyo sana sila ng good projects. Papirmahin niyo sana ang mga pipiratahin niyong stars ng exclusive contract. Hire niyo din ang mga big stars, batikang artista ang mga batikang direktor. :16.) IBC FILMS: Sana nga makapasok kayo sa film production. At mapagsama niyo ang mga stars ng ABS-CBN at GMA-7. :17.) IBC RECORDS: Sana nga din soon magkaroon kayo ng recording company para sa mga future singing superstars niyo. Sayang naman kung sa ibang recording company sila mapunta. :18.) IBC HOME VIDEO: Sana nga din soon magkaroon rin kayo ng recording video company. :19.) CREATIVE DEPARTMENT: Magaling naman dati ang IBC-13 sa pag-innovate ng latest. Sana mas mag-improve pa. :20.) IBC INTERNATIONAL CHANNEL: Magkaroon ng Global IBC ang ng sarili niyong international channel at makipagkumpitensiya sa abroad sa 'TFC' at 'GMA Pinoy TV'. : 21.) SPECIAL COVERAGE: Sana mag-coverage ang IBC-13/IBC Sports/IBC News ng: *Mag-acquire sana kayo ng TV rights to air ng mga 'Boxing events' *SONA Yearly (iimprove pa) *Hatol ng Bayan: Election Coverage (iimprove pa) *Semana Santa special shows/presentation/news coverage *'Undas' news coverage *'Black Nazarene' news coverage *'Christmas' news coverage *Breaking News/Big events *Miss Universe *Star Awards for TV/Movies : 22.) SPECIAL SHOWS: Sana magkaroon na kayo ng specials tulad ng: *EDSA Documentary : 23.) MAKATOTOHANANG/KARAGDAGANG SPECIAL EFFECTS: Kung gagawa po kayo ng fantasy shows, sana makatotohanang special effects. At sa mga variety shows niyo rin po ang Hey it's Fans Day!, sana magkaroon din ng sound effects na applause at claps na parang katulad sa ASAP at Sunday PinaSaya. : 24.) SET NG STUDIO: Iimprove niyo po yung set ng: *Express Balita/News Team 13 (gawing world-class) *IBC Newsroom (gawing world-class at palawakin pa) : 25.) COMPUTER EFFECTS: Sana magkaroon ng improvement yung computer effects ng news niyo at yung iba pang shows niyo. : 26.) E-MAIL ADDRESS/WEBSITES: Sana magkaroon ang ABC-5 e-mail address/website: *news@ibc.com.ph (para sa news) *feedback@ibc.com.ph (para sa mga feedback) *webmaster@ibc.com.ph (IBC-13 webmaster) *vvianzon@ibc.com.ph (Program Acquisition) *info@ibc.com.ph *http://www.ibc.com.ph/ (updated IBC-13 website) *http://www.ibc.com.ph/forums/ (updated forums) *http://news.ibc.com.ph/ (for IBC News) *http://www.89dmz.com/ (89 DMZ) *http://wap.ibc.com.ph/ (Mobile) :www.ibc.com.ph *Sana magkaroon ng live streaming ng IBC-13 for free. Sana magkaroon din ng video streaming lahat ng shows ng IBC-13 for free din. *Magkaroon pa rin sana ng forums/message board. *More links and less advertisers in websites. Only TV shows advertising. :news.ibc.com.ph *Updated 'IBC News Online' *Flash player video streaming *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 audio streaming *News personalities' blog :www.89dmz.com *radio streaming ng 89 DMZ *Contact info *Redirect forums into IBC Forums radio category :wap.ibc.com.ph *Mobile TV :27.) TV PROJECT FOR SECARATS ARTIST GROUP (IBC-13): TV projects for: *'Teens': *Cherryz Mendoza *Justin Ward *Francis Magundayao *Hiro Volante *Joyce Abestano *Keith Cruz *Raisa Dayrit *Patrick Destura *Renz Aytona *Harold Rementilla *Andres Muhlach *Via Saroca *Grae Fernandez *Sarah Ortega *Aaron Rosario *Patrisha Samson *Aries Ace Espanola *Erika Mae Salas *Stephanie Bangcot *Miguel David *Michael Tañeca *Basti Gonzales *Franchesca Salcedo *Denise Canlas *Jaime Yllana *Dexie Daulat *Mianne Fajardo *Sajj Geronimo *Leann Ganzon *Analyn Nacion *Yves Yamio *Chela Denise *Lorin Gabriella Bektas *Fenech Veloso *Angelina Cruz *Adrian Desabille *Mary Jaydeeryn Elias *Margaret Planas *'Kids': *Carleen Sky Aclan *Francyss Abuan *Alessandra Sophia *John Joseph Miraflores *Analyn Nacion *Crissel Ignacio *Krystin Dayrit *Alliah Michelle Pirate the young stars of ABS-CBN: *Ryan James Bacalla *Zonia Mejia *Andrea Brillantes *Zaijian Jaranilla Newcomers: *Nicole Ababa (born in 2003) *Tricia Solizar (born in April 6, 2003) :28.) 'APO TANGHALI NA!,' NOONTIME VARIETY GAME SHOW SUGGESTION HOSTS: Nabalitaan ko po kasi na magkakaroon po kayo ng noontime variety game show pantapat sa 'It's Showtime' ng ABS-CBN at 'Eat Bulaga' ng GMA-7. Suggestion hosts: *Danny Javier (APO Hiking Society) *Jim Paredes (APO Hiking Society) *Boboy Garovillo (APO Hiking Society) *Gladys Reyes *Jenine Desiderio *Antoinette Taus *Arnell Ignacio *Mutya Orquia *Lucho Agoncillo *Niño Muhlach *Victor Anastacio *Valeen Montenegro *Neil Coleta *Ingrid dela Paz *Alfred Vargas *APO Hot Stuff *DJ Ace Ramos *SexBomb Girls :29.) TV SHOWS SUGGESTIONS: :Suggestion TV shows: *Morning news program 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan' >> pantapat sa 'Umagang Kay Ganda' (ABS-CBN) at 'Unang Hirit' (GMA-7) *Sunday variety show 'Hey it's Fans Day!' >> pantapat sa 'ASAP' (ABS-CBN) at 'Sunday PinaSaya' (GMA-7) *Reality singing superstar search 'Born to be a Superstar' similar to 'Tawag ng Tanghalan' of 'It's Showtime' (ABS-CBN), Pinoy Pop Superstar (GMA-7) at Star for a Night (IBC-13). *Reality based star search similar sa 'Star Circle Quest' (ABS-CBN) at 'StarStruck' (GMA-7) *Kids gag show similar sa 'Ang TV' ng ABS-CBN (magpa-audition ng mga bata) *Morning talk show 'Morning Kris' hosted by: Kris Aquino pantapat sa 'Magandang Buhay' (ABS-CBN) *TV series (iba't ibang genre) kung maaari 13 weeks lang ang itatakbo ng mga TV dramas niyo. Kahit lumampas sa 13 weeks, basta't hindi mahirap intindihin ang story, hindi marami ang casts at iisa lang iniikot ng kuwento *Retain the PBA regular doubleheader for Saturday and Sunday. *Retain ang concept ng 'Iskul Bukol' (curriculum-based sitcom), 'T.O.D.A.S.' (gag show) *Ibalik ang concept ng 'DMZ-TV', 'Cooltura', 'Tasya Fantasya' *Drama anthology 'Joe D'Mango's Love Notes' with love adviser Joe D'Mango sa Saturday night timeslot pantapat sa 'MMK' ng ABS-CBN at 'Magpakailanman' sa GMA-7. :Acquire the franchise rights: *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (FreeMantle Media) *Don't Forget the Lyrics! (20th Television) *Dancing with the Stars (Endemol) :Acquire the Korean dramas to air here in the Philippines: *Reply 1994 *Dating Agency: Cyrano *Queen for Seven Days *Childless Comfort *Cinderella and Four Knights *Emergency Couple *I Love Lee Tae-ri *Inspiring Generation *Monstar *The Suspicious Housekeeper *Who Are You? :Acquire the Korean TV dramas/movies to remake on TV: :Korean: *Baby Faced Beauty *Can You Hear My Heart? *My Love, Cindy *A Witch's Love *I Remember You :Acquire the Philippine movies to remake on TV: *Carlo J. Caparas' Lumuhod Ka sa Lupa *Enteng Kabisote *Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan *Mars Ravelo's Dragonna :30.) CLEAR RECEPTION/SIGNAL: Alam ko na pong isa sa mga aayusin niyo ay pagpapaganda ng reception/signal niyo nationwide ng IBC-13. :31.) IBC LINGKOD KAPINOY FOUNDATION, INC.: Sana magkaroon kayo ng foundation pantulong sa mga mahihirap at kapus-palad. Katulad na lamang ng ABS-CBN Lingkod Kapamilya Foundation, Inc. at GMA Kapuso Foundation. :31.) A BRAND NEW 'IBC-13 LOGO': Siguro panahon na para baguhin ulit ang logo ng IBC-13. Yung talagang makakatawag-atensiyon sa mga tao. At mas lalong makakatawag-atensiyon ang pagbabagong-anyo ng logo dahil iisipin ng iba na may pagbabagong nangyayari pala ngayon sa IBC-13. Go, IBC-13! Kayanin niyong makipagkumpitensya sa ABS-CBN at GMA-7! Malay niyo sa 2018 kaagad, mag-Number 3 sa Kantar Media ay kayo ang mag-Number 3 (buong Pilipinas na)! At sana magtuluy-tuloy na ang paggawa niyo ng mga local programs na talagang kikiliti sa panlasa, Kapamilya, Kapuso at Kapinoy. At sana din magtuluy-tuloy na ang pagpapalabas niyo ng mga foreign programs (foreign dubbed TV dramas) na mailalaban sa namamayagpag na ABS-CBN at GMA-7.